


Jak Zostać Tajnym Agentem (i nie zwariować) - poradnik autorstwa Iwaizumiego Hajime

by Szeherezada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Tajni Agenci AU, albo i nie bo ao3 mi je ciągle zamienia miejscami i poprawiałam tę rubryczkę ze 20 razy, ale to chyba nie jest zbyt zaskakujące, bo przyjaźń jest ważna, gdy ma się Makkiego Mattsuna Kuroo Bokuto i Tendou w obsadzie :'D, i dużo przyjaźni, i w ogóle, kto by się spodziewał patrząc na tytuł c'nie?, memy, nie chcę niczego zaspojlerować więc dodam więcej tagów później, nie mam siły się z tym męczyć, no i jestem prawie pewna że nie jestem nawet w połowie tak zabawna jak myślę że jestem, przyjaźń to magia, też trochę akcji, trochę przeklinania, więc nie napiszę że humor ale próbowałam być zabawna okej :'D, z biegiem historii dodam więcej postaci i może jeszcze jakieś pairingi nie jestem pewna
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Hajime kochał ten spokój, kiedy razem z partnerem z misji siedzieli w zacisznym gabinecie ich szefa, częstowani aromatyczną kawą z Brazylii, chwaleni za dobrze wykonane zadanie, kiedy po tej wizycie spływała na niego czysta satysfakcja, poczucie, że robi coś naprawdę ważnego i nie mógł być z siebie bardziej dumny.Hajime kochał fakt, że mógł swoich bliskich trzymać przy sobie i chronić ich od niebezpieczeństwa (a nie jak w "Facetach w Czerni", których to oglądał razem ze swymi chłopakami już chyba pięćdziesiąt razy), bo nawet, jeśli samo trzymanie sekretów nie sprawiało mu żadnej radości, tak bezpieczeństwo drogich mu osób było priorytetem.Hajime kochał swoich chłopaków, brązowe oczy Tooru, błyszczące zawsze radością, gdy wracał do domu, blade dłonie Takahiro, zawsze ciepłe i czułe, usta Isseia, miękkie, tak często kształtujące się w uśmiech, przez który pod Hajime (i nie tylko pod nim) uginały się kolana, tę łączącą ich wszystkich więź i zaufanie.Hajime nie wiedział, że gdy rzeczywistość zaoferowała mu coś wielkiego, powinien był przeczytać drobny druczek w kontrakcie.Bo najwyraźniej mógł mieć tylko dwie z powyższych rzeczy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How to Become a Secret Agent (and not go mad): a Guide by Iwaizumi Hajime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140344) by [Szeherezada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada)



> No więc sprawa jest taka, że spodobał mi się pewien poliamoryczny ship, a że też sam w sobie jest taki... niezbyt popularny, to trzymałam się raczej angielskiej części fandomu na Tumblrze. Po pewnym czasie uroił mi się taki pomysł, że może napiszę fanfika, bo czemu by nie. Sama koncepcja dojrzewała w mej łepetynce niezbyt długo, bo choć, przyznaję się od razu, nigdy nic w takich klimatach nie pisałam, to tajnych agentów lubię. Dzięki temu dość szybko nagryzmoliłam wstępny, ale już całkiem szczegółowy plan. No i właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteśmy - nie czuję się wystarczająco na siłach, by pisać od razu po angielsku, tak więc pierwotna wersja jest polska (potem ze słownikiem w ręku i przeglądarce tłumaczona na angielski). Angielską wersję publikuję zgodnie z planem, ale pomyślałam, że czemu by nie opublikować i polskiej, skoro i tak już jest napisana? Także no, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)  
> Betowane przez [asexualsil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsil/pseuds/asexualsil), dzięki, bro.

Hajime padł na ziemię, cudem unikając kuli. Gdyby go dosięgnęła, padłby trupem na miejscu, z mózgiem rozbryzganym na ścianie.

Ostrożnie wychylił się za samochód i dostrzegł napastnika. Bez wahania wymierzył i sekundę potem przeciwnik z ciężkim łupnięciem padł na ziemię. Nie miał nawet czasu, by krzyknąć, jęknąć, czy wydać jakiś inny dźwięk. Po krótkiej chwili powoli zaczęła rozlewać się wokół niego kałuża krwi.

Hajime poczuł ucisk na żołądku i przez moment trudniej mu było oddychać.

Zabił go? Prawdopodobnie. A może tylko ranił szczególnie poważnie? Szczerze powiedziawszy, Iwaizumi nie umiał określić, gdzie trafił przeciwnika. Przez ranę na ramieniu ręce mu się trzęsły. Choć tylko trochę, to na taką odległość każde drgnięcie miało znaczenie.

Tak czy siak, wyeliminował tylko jednego. Musiał znaleźć kryjówkę i spróbować raz jeszcze skontaktować się z bazą, bo sam nie da sobie rady z licznymi przeciwnikami.

\- Dziewięć alfa do zero alfa, odbiór - podjął próbę raz jeszcze. Poprzednie spełzły na niczym.

\- Zero Alfa do dziewięć alfa, odbiór. - Tym razem odpowiedź była natychmiastowa i w słuchawce rozległ się głos Michimiyi.

Jeszcze chyba nigdy tak się nie cieszył, słysząc dziewczynę!

\- Zero alfa, przydałoby się wsparcie, odbiór - odparł szybko, starając się znaleźć wzrokiem jakąś potencjalną kryjówkę. Przy tym starannie omijał postać leżącą na ziemi.

Naprawdę nie mógł zostać w tym miejscu zbyt długo. Ktoś pewnie usłyszał strzał, teraz mógł zajrzeć tu w każdej chwili, a wtedy zabiłby Hajime bez litości. Przez adrenalinę tętniącą w jego żyłach ledwo zarejestrował odpowiedź dziewczyny, że baza już go namierza i wysyła posiłki. Był zbyt zajęty wyszukiwaniem schronienia.

Hala, w której się znajdował, wcale nie ułatwiała zadania, bo była wielka i... prawie że pusta. Poza pancerną szafą z drzwiami zamykanymi na kłódkę i porzuconym vanem, za którym się właśnie chował, nie było tu nic. Tylko gołe, metalowe ściany, bez żadnych okien.

Hajime nieszczególnie miał wybór, więc podniósł się ciężko z ziemi, wychylił ostrożnie ponad pordzewiałą maskę i zbadał teren. Wciąż nie było nikogo. Mógł opuścić hangar.

Pochylony podbiegł, z wciąż odbezpieczoną bronią, do ciężkich wrót hali i naparł na nie. Na zewnątrz też nie było prawie nikogo, tylko dwóch strażników dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, zwróconych do niego akurat plecami. Korzystając z okazji, Iwaizumi czmychnął bezszelestnie i skrył się między szeregiem zaparkowanych nieopodal samochodów, a potem, najciszej jak to tylko możliwe, wdrapał się na pakę jednego z nich. Łapiąc oddech, oparł się ciężko na ścianie kabiny kierowcy.

Nie, po prostu nie. Jak tylko wróci do domu, natychmiast zrezygnuje z tej roboty. Oszczędności miał trochę odłożonych, bo płaca próbowała wynagrodzić niebezpieczne warunki pracy, więc na dobrą sprawę nawet nie musiałby od razu szukać nowego miejsca zatrudnienia. Koniec ze strzelaninami, walką wręcz z przestępcami, ryzykowaniem życia. Po prostu koniec.

Naprawdę.

Kurwa.

Kogo on właściwie próbował oszukać? Czyżby robił to ostatnio tak często, że teraz naturalnym było dla niego zwodzenie - z braku innych ludzi - samego siebie? Przecież już nie pierwszy raz to sobie powtarzał, obiecał! "Jutro składam rezygnację!" - dupa, a nie postanowienie! Za bardzo kochał to, co robi, żeby tak po prostu z tym skończyć.

Hajime nie mógł powstrzymać syknięcia, gdy adrenalina stopniowo przestawała działać, coraz dobitniej i bardziej uporczywie przypominając mu, że był ranny.

\- Jedenaście alfa do dziewięć alfa, odbiór - Tym razem odezwał się Kuroo. Słychać było, że ciężko oddycha, więc prawdopodobnie skopał właśnie kilku przeciwników. Albo była to wina słuchawki. Istniała jeszcze, oczywiście, możliwość, że również został ranny, ale tej Hajime wolał nie brać pod uwagę.

\- Dziewięć alfa do jedenaście alfa, odbiór.

\- Dziewięć alfa, gdzie jesteś? Odbiór.

Iwaizumi rozejrzał się ostrożnie, próbując osadzić widziane obiekty na mapie terenu, którą skrupulatnie wykuł na pamięć przed misją. Zerknął też na zegarek z kompasem, by upewnić się w swych przypuszczeniach.

\- Jedenaście alfa, kwadrat za puszkami, zimniej niż w strefie A3, odbiór - poinformował, korzystając z szyfru.

_Plac za hangarami, na północ od strefy A3._

\- Przyjąłem, zaraz będę. Jedenaście alfa do dziewięć alfa, bez odbioru.

Podniesiony na duchu odsieczą w postaci Kuroo, Hajime odetchnął głęboko i skupił się na obrażeniu. Była to rana postrzałowa styczna po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia, na szczęście nie głęboka, ale poszarpana skóra i rozorane mięso krwawiły dość obficie. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, Iwaizumi odetchnął też z ulgą, gdy zauważył, że rozdarty przez pocisk kewlar z kamizelki kuloodpornej nie był na tyle blisko rany, by, pod wpływem temperatury wytworzonej przez kulę, wtopić się w tkanki mięśni. Pamiętał ze szkolenia, że wtedy lekarze musieliby się trochę natrudzić, wycinając ten fragment ciała.

Z niewielkiej kieszonki w pasie wyciągnął elastyczny bandaż i, pomagając sobie zębami, owinął dokładnie i dość mocno ranę. Materiał szybko przesiąkł, ale na razie musiał wystarczyć.

Hajime nie mógł się przecież wycofać. Nie kiedy sytuacja była tak poważna. Bo po raz pierwszy tu chodziło nie tylko o niego i ewentualnie współpracowników. Nie chodziło tylko o wyższy cel w postaci powstrzymania przestępców. Teraz w niebezpieczeństwie byli także Tooru, Takahiro i Issei (no, i jeszcze najbliżsi Bokuto, ale dla Hajime najważniejsi byli jego ukochani).

I w tamtej chwili naprawdę nieistotne było, że ostatni raz, gdy się widzieli, pokłócili się naprawdę poważnie, że oskarżyli go o zdradę i o to, że już ich nie kocha. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, mieli do tego powód, nawet jeśli nie była to prawda. Zaniedbał ich, oddał się pracy i zapomniał o tym, co jest naprawdę ważne. I jeżeli po tym, jak ich uratuje (nie "jeśli ich uratuje"), stwierdzą wprost, że powinni zerwać, Hajime to zrozumie. Nie będzie zły, chyba że na siebie (jeszcze bardziej niż teraz). Zraniony? Kurewsko. Ale na pewno nie będzie za tę decyzję winił żadnego z nich. Nie będzie miał prawa. Bo to bezdyskusyjnie była jego wina, spierdolił sprawę tak mocno, że chyba bardziej się już nie dało.

Przez niego byli w niebezpieczeństwie. I gdy Hajime pomyślał o ich twarzach, przerażonych, zakrwawionych, za serce ściskało go lodowate łapsko strachu. Lęk obejmował go całego, czuł dreszcze przebiegające po kręgosłupie i wtedy obawy podsuwały mu jeszcze gorsze obrazy. Przymykanie powiek tylko pogarszało sytuację, bo tym wyraźniej widział bladą jak śnieg twarz Tooru, puste oczy Takahiro pozbawione iskierek życia, Isseia z wielką czerwoną dziurą w miejscu serca...

Skóra na policzkach zapiekła go intensywnie, gdy uderzył w nie otwartymi dłońmi.

Nie, nie czas teraz na takie myśli.

Hajime skupił wzrok na hangarze, z którego uciekł, biorąc głębokie, powolne oddechy, starając się ignorować pulsowanie krwi w głowie, tak silne, że miał wrażenie, iż lada moment ciśnienie rozerwie mu żyły. Nie wiedział, co właściwie wywołało w nim tak szybkie bicie serca - adrenalina czy panika spowodowana czarnymi myślami? Tak czy siak, musiał się skupić. W przeciwnym razie stanie się łatwym celem dla wroga.

W uspokojeniu się pomogły mu głosy co chwila odzywające się w sieci radiowej.

\- Dwa alfa do zero alfa, odbiór.

No proszę, stwierdził w myślach mimowolnie, to chyba pierwsza tak poważna misja (pierwsza, w której uczestniczył), że wszyscy trzymają się bezdyskusyjnie i ściśle kodów.

\- Trzynaście alfa, jak daleko od strefy B1 jesteś? Odbiór.

Dwie minuty (albo siedem powolnych wdechów) później nawet przestało mu dzwonić w uszach.

\- Jedenaście alfa do dziewięć alfa, odbiór - rozległ się ponownie głos Kuroo.

To już zupełnie otrzeźwiło Hajime i pozwoliło w pełni skupić się na misji.

\- Dziewięć alfa do jedenaście alfa, odbiór - zakomunikował nawiązanie łączności.

\- Dziewięć alfa, jestem w strefie A3, odbiór - Wyraźnie brzmiała w odpowiedzi nuta wyczekiwania. Nieme pytanie.

_Gdzie konkretnie jesteś?_

Hajime przypomniał sobie wykład z bezpieczeństwa komunikacji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak odbywało się to na przykład w wojsku i czy zasady były inne, czy takie same, ale, tak czy siak, przestrzegał ich sumiennie.

Linia może być podsłuchiwana przez wroga. Jeśli nie możesz powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś, rzuć krótką ogólną informacją, wyrwaną z kontekstu, zawierającą słowo klucz.

Samochody... Środki transportu, pojazdy, najlepiej naziemne, by wiadomość nie była zbyt zawiła... Motor, tramwaj...

\- Dziewięć alfa, odbiór!

\- Jedenaście alfa, czekam na pociąg. Jak zrozumiałeś? Odbiór - podpowiedział Hajime.

Na chwilę w słuchawce zapadła cisza i Iwaizumi modlił się w duchu, by Kuroo pojął wskazówkę.

\- Dziewięć alfa, zrozumiałem dobrze. Zajmij mi miejsce w przedziale, odbiór - rzucił Tetsurou.

_Zabezpiecz mi teren._

Hajime odetchnął z ulgą. Wyjrzał ostrożnie ponad burtę i rozejrzał uważnie. Poza dwoma strażnikami w oddali, wypatrzył też kolejnych trzech na zachód od niego i pięciu na południowy wschód. Krążyli po niewielkim obszarze, ale najwyraźniej nie czuli w pełni zagrożenia ze strony Organizacji, bo rozmawiali rozluźnieni. Niektórzy nawet nie mieli broni w rękach, pozwolili, by zwisała na pasach.

\- Jedenaście alfa, jest paru chętnych na podróż, odbiór - ostrzegł.

\- Zero alfa do wszystkich agentów, odbiór - dołączył się nowy głos. Zaraz po nim rozległa się lawina odpowiedzi.

\- Dwa alfa do zero alfa, odbiór.

\- Trzynaście alfa do zero alfa, odbiór.

\- Jedenaście alfa do zero alfa, odbiór - rzucił też i Kuroo.

\- Dziewięć alfa do zero alfa, odbiór - dodał w końcu Hajime.

\- Zero alfa do wszystkich agentów, przybyło wsparcie. Sektor gamma. Odbiór.

Sektor gamma. Obejmował strefy oznaczone literką "c", po przeciwnej stronie terytorium. Cholera, mały oddział przydałby się tutaj! Chyba że...

Jakieś pół minuty później pozostali strażnicy - i ci dwaj na północy, i trzech na zachodzie, i pięciu na południowym wschodzie, wszyscy - dostali wezwanie i pospiesznie ruszyli na południe.

Hajime uśmiechnął się. Posiłki były na tyle duże i niebezpieczne, że oddelegowano tam nawet ochroniarzy stąd, a to pozwalało wysnuć śmiałe przypuszczenie, że praktycznie cały teren był czysty. Zapewne pozostawiono tylko niewielkie siły w szczególnie ważnych miejscach, ale dla wyszkolonych agentów nie będzie to duża przeszkoda.

Na nic więcej Hajime nie liczył (choć rozsądek przypomniał mu, że mimo wszystko powinien być ostrożny), bo doświadczenia przeszłości pokazały, że dwaj bracia, będący szefami tej organizacji, dysponują jedną tylko naprawdę wielką rzeczą i nie był to ani spryt, ani intelekt stratega, ani nawet charyzma, a zawartość konta bankowego. No, i jeszcze wiara w ten głupi pogląd, że ilością da się zastąpić jakość.

Wtedy Hajime usłyszał kroki. Spiął się, gotowy do ewentualnej walki.

Ktoś biegł. Nadchodził Kuroo czy wróg?

Po paru sekundach w zasięgu wzroku Iwaizumiego pojawił się cień, postać zatrzymała się, oddychając ciężko.

\- Jedenaście alfa do dziewięć alfa, odbiór. - Usłyszał Hajime. I odetchnął z ulgą, bo głos rozległ się nie tylko w słuchawce, a także kilka metrów od niego.

\- Długo ci zeszło. - Iwaizumi wstał i zeskoczył z paki tuż przed Kuroo.

Widok przyjaciela pokrzepił go. Tetsurou był cały brudny, w błocie i krwi (swojej? cudzej?), włosy miał jeszcze bardziej potargane niż zwykle, a na twarzy widniało mnóstwo otarć i zadrapań, ale oczy błyszczały mu determinacją, a tego wkurzającego uśmieszku chyba nic nie mogło mu zetrzeć. Kuroo emanował spokojem i pewnością siebie. Nie potrzebował pistoletu w ręce, by wyglądać groźnie.

\- Mogłeś w takim razie pode mnie podjechać - cmoknął, udając urazę. Był nawet przekonujący, ale do Tooru wciąż dużo mu brakowało.

Tooru. Takahiro. Issei. Trzeba ich ratować, Hajime, przygotuj się. Nie zgiń w międzyczasie.

Skup się na misji.

Co Kuroo mówił? Ach, tak, znów był idiotą.

\- Nie szczerz się tak. Jak jesteś cały we krwi, jak teraz, to wyglądasz jak psychopata - odparł Iwaizumi, zmieniając temat.

Tetsurou wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, oburzony, ale zaraz potem pokręcił głową, jakby z rezygnacją.

\- Skąd w tobie tyle jadu, mój drogi, nie za wysoki, zgryźliwy przyjacielu? Skąd?

Na wzmiankę o wzroście Hajime, poirytowany, wydął wargę i spojrzał na Kuroo zabójczym wzrokiem, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, wręcz przeciwnie - zauważywszy reakcję Iwaizumiego, uśmiechnął się z taką wyższością i satysfakcją, jakby wygrał milion dolców. Zanim jednak Hajime miał okazję go zamordować gołymi rękoma, dodał:

\- Całkiem tu pusto. Zbieramy jakieś wsparcie i lecimy na bazę, kochasiu?

Hajime naprawdę miał ochotę mu przyłożyć, ale też... jednocześnie przytulić - bo ileż razy już nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi podczas misji i pozostał tym samym, niezwykle wkurwiającym sobą? Iwaizumi nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ta właśnie postawa Kuroo stała się dla niego stałym elementem życia. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że teraz, w sytuacji gdy świat się walił, Hajime mógł liczyć na choćby namiastkę stabilności.

\- Trzeba korzystać z oka... - Iwaizumi nie miał nawet szansy dokończyć zdania, bo nagle za nim rozległ metaliczny brzęk i syk, a powietrze wypełnił gryzący dym. W tej samej chwili został też pociągnięty przez Kuroo, z taką siłą, że omal się nie wywalił.

\- Spieprzamy!

Hajime nie trzeba było tego powtarzać.

Granat. Ktoś musiał go rzucić. Nie byli tu sami. Jak mogli tego kogoś przeoczyć? Kurwa!

Nie zgiń, musisz ich uratować, upewnić się, że są cali, zdrowi, bezpieczni.

Sekundę później w ich stronę poleciał następny granat. Tym razem nie był dymny.

Powietrzem wstrząsnął ogłuszający huk, a fala gorąca dogoniła chłopaków. Padli na ziemię, przetoczyli się po niej, wstali i biegli dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Uszy Hajime wypełniał tylko ten wkurzający, wysoki dźwięk, ciągły, uciążliwy, nieprzerwany.

Nie zgiń, musisz ich uratować.

Kolejna eksplozja już nie zwaliła ich z nóg, ale Kuroo potknął się, musiał podeprzeć się gruntu.

W żyłach Hajime płynęła adrenalina, krew pulsowała w głowie, mięśnie krzyczały z bólu, a płuca o chociaż pół minuty odpoczynku, tylko na złapanie tchu, bo potrzebujemy więcej tlenu, twoje serce potrzebuje go więcej, czujesz, jak wali, słyszysz dudnienie w uszach, jak młot pneumatyczny!

W tej chwili Iwaizumi nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś nie znał tej rzeczywistości. Że był normalnym nastolatkiem, zmierzającym w dorosłość.

A jak się to wszystko właściwie zaczęło? Z błahych powodów.

Dlatego, że Hajime nieszczególnie wiedział, co chce studiować, a Tooru zawsze nie cierpiał, że jego włosy puszą się jak wata cukrowa, jeśli po myciu nie wysuszy się ich suszarką. No, ważne było jeszcze uzależnienie od kawy przy pisaniu esejów.

Nie wierzycie? Cóż, to długa historia...

**Author's Note:**

> Tak na marginesie, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kiedy dodam pierwszy rozdział. Miało być 12 rozdziałów + prolog + epilog + może jakiś bonus, ale wypunktowałam sobie każdy rozdział po kolei i... Jestem w połowie pisania pierwszego rozdziału i ten potworek ma już prawie 29 tysięcy słów, więc... :') Może podzielę go na części, może będę dodawać całymi rozdziałami. Tak czy siak, do apdejtki trochę zejdzie. Ale kiedyś na pewno zaktualizuję, bo się na tego fika napaliłam! ;D  
> (A czemu publikować, skoro ma się tylko prolog, tak na dobrą sprawę? a) jestem niecierpliwym stworzonkiem, b) mam nadzieję podłapać trochę motywacji, bo opowiadanie chcę skończyć i jestem naprawdę podekscytowana. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tylko że prokrastynacja chwilowo wygrywa.)  
> Dlatego jeśli się podobało, to proszę o cierpliwość ;u;


End file.
